


An Incredibly Uncomfortable Dinner-Night (Featuring THE Miu Iruma)

by Gingerbucket95



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Iruma Miu Being Iruma Miu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerbucket95/pseuds/Gingerbucket95
Summary: Chihiro, wanting to make new friends, gets invited to a dinner party by Makoto. Unfortunately for him, Makoto may have misunderstood what he was wanting, setting him up with someone a bit too confident for him. Can he make it through the night without turning into a blushing mess? Well...This fic's weird
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro/Iruma Miu, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	An Incredibly Uncomfortable Dinner-Night (Featuring THE Miu Iruma)

**Author's Note:**

> I just edited this thing again and I'm pretty happy with how it went! If you dudes notice anything you like, comments are appreciated. It's not a clout thing, I just love feedback ;)

"Don't worry Chihiro, you're gonna love them!"

Chihiro was, if not slightly reluctantly, pulled towards the door by Makoto. It had taken a lot of convincing to make him agree to coming to this, but now that he was right at the door, well...

"Are you um... Are you sure they're okay?"

"Not to worry, you'll fit right in! And they brought along their own friend to balance things out, so you've got someone in the same boat as you. I mean, the Saihara's like her, how bad can she be, right?"

Kyoko laid her hand onto Makoto's shoulder. "I know you're joking, but don't call them that inside. They'll get embarrassed."

"Not to worry!" Makoto reassuringly patted Chihiro's shoulder and sent him a small smile. And before anything else could be said, Makoto knocked on the door. Chihiro steeled himself, and before he knew it, the door was opened into the small apartment.

"Oh, hello! Come on in!"

Chihiro stood awkwardly in the back as his friends shook hands and exchanged hugs with their couple-friends. He could've sworn that he saw the boy (Shuichi, as he was told) whispering something into Makoto's ear. The two smiled, so Chihiro simply looked down, before being invited inside, greeted by the couple.

"Hello! Makoto told us alot about you! Chihiro, correct?"

Chihiro looked up and smiled, shaking the girls hand. "Oh, good. Kaede and Shuichi?" 

The two nodded and ushered the small boy inside. They seemed nice enough. Chihiro smiled as politely as possible, already getting tired of smiling and introducing himself. He followed the four into the dining room, and grew incredibly nervous at the sight in front of him. 

Lounging on a sturdy dining chair was a tall, blonde girl. Her clothes were visibly strained against her figure, something she didn't care to hide. She seemed to have mastered the art of drawing attention to herself, acting as if she took up half the room. Chihiro had trained himself not to stare at girls a long time ago, but she tested that.

Chihiro, visibly blushing, was worried now for a variety of reasons. Having to introduce himself _again?_ To _her?_ I can think of a few talking points for the other two, but how can I even look at her without looking at her b-

"Hey! Haven't seen you in here in forever!" The girl jumped up from her seat and ran over to Makoto and Kyoko, throwing her arms around both of them. "It's been so long! You guys uh... done it yet?"

"Geez Miu..." Makoto sighed out. Kyoko sent a glare directly into her soul. "No."

Chihiro watched as "Miu" got incredibly nervous herself. "Yeah... was just asking...."

Even so, Miu's apologetic attitude instantly dissolved, and she rushed over to Chihiro. "Oh, hello!"

"Uh... Hi?"

Miu did a little salute and punched him on the arm, just a bit too hard. "I'd say nice to meet you, but I like, really have to shit, so..." She winked and sprinted off.

Kaede spoke up. "Sorry about her, she's not really like that when you get to know her. I'm sure you'll like her alot!" Chihiro distinctly noticed Shuichi squinting a bit at Kaede when she said this.

"No no, it's fine, thanks." Chihiro shrugged. "She's probably just nervous?"

Makoto snickered to himself. "Maybe, but-" Makoto leaned into Chihiro's ear and whispered: 

"But you'd be good with someone confident, right?"

Chihiro grew red. "I'm sorry?"

"You know, like you said?"

* * *

"Hey Makoto, I think I want to branch out a bit."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah! I know you ask alot and I appreciate it so... I'd like to go somewhere, meet people. Start a new relationship."

"Relationship? You mean like..."

"Yeah, someone really confident, preferably. I'd be interested in something like that."

* * *

Chihiro slapped his hand to his forehead. 

_Nonononononono not this._

"Makoto, I didn't mean-"

"MIU IRUMA HAS FINISHED HER SHITS AND IS READY FOR BOARDGAMES!"

_Ohhhhhh my gosh_

Makoto grinned widely. "Here she comes, Chihiro. Don't worry, we're looking out for you!"

"Makoto..."

But Chihiro's protests came too late. Miu bursted out of the bathroom and rushed back over. Chihiro looked up and down at the girl he was being set up with.

_But does she know? I mean, I didn't._

Chihiro looked closely at her face. She didn't seem like she was trying to get his attention. 

_But hadn't she?_

_Well she definitely had._

Chihiro tried not to look at her exposed legs and breasts, they're shape looking almost perfectly preserved in her tank-top. He began to wonder why Makoto could've thought they'd be a match.

"Mkay, everyone over to the table!" Miu chirped, practically giddy just to be here. Chihiro saw Kyoko grab Makoto's hand and pull him that direction, as well as Shuichi doing the same to Kaede. "You too, twink!"

Chihiro already knew what was about to happen. Miu stepped over, and grasped his hand. "Right, you're being my partner."

"Partner?" Chihiro flushed and realized he couldn't look down without staring at her legs.

"Yeah, and you better be good at Monopoly."

_Oh! So she didn't mean-_

_..._

_Monopoly doesn't have partners..._

* * *

Chihiro was not, in fact, good at Monopoly. This was not his biggest failure at the dining table. Chihiro's failure was staring at Miu nearly the entire time, out of the corner of his eye.

_Well she is pretty, and if she actually likes me, even a little..._

Chihiro was awoken from thought by a flick on his nose. Miu leaned over and whispered, "Hey, shortstack, stop staring at my tits."

Chihiro's eyes widened and he covered his face, whispering back, "I'm... really sorry..."

Miu just shrugged. "Or keep on, I don't mind." Miu chuckled and bumped him on the arm, too hard this time as well. 

Speaking of too hard, Chihiro pressed his hands further into his face, which was fully beet red. Glancing up, no one at the table had really noticed their whisper-chat, their attention turned to Kyoko, who somehow owned every property on the board. 

Miu kept grinning in his direction. "Really, I'd like you to get an eyeful~"

Chihiro slowly rose his head to look at her, which took incredible effort. He was nervous, but in times like this, he tried to think of what he could do to lessen his uncomfort.

Luckily for him, he knew Miu's weakness from earlier.

Unluckily, that weakness was being assertive, something he sucked at.

Chihiro, despite all odds, tried his best. He leaned over, looked up, and stared her in the face. "W-what is there to look at?"

_That was way too rude._

To Chihiro's horror, Miu's eyes began to water. He considered apologizing, but before he could, he noticed something. She looked hurt, but her hands... They were pushing down hard on her pants. Chihiro couldn't let himself look, but it seemed like her hips were bucking just a little.

Chihiro hurriedly whispered, "I-I-I didn't mean it, I-"

"Oh no, I understand." Miu looked at him hungrily. "I really understand."

Chihiro stared straight ahead for the rest of the game, but he could feel her eyes on him the entire time. The Monopoly game ended, and Miu was the first to jump up. "Kay, movie time!"

* * *

The group moved over to the couch, rather slowly, seeing as Miu didn't stay behind to help put up the game. Chihiro was volunteered to put up the box, but on his way to the couch, he noticed a lack of a seat for him. There was a common pattern, though. Both couples had one member sitting in the lap of the other. 

_Great._

"Ooh! Ooh! Chihiro, get over here!" Reluctantly, Chihiro moved to the spot he knew he'd be in regardless. Settling down in Miu's lap, he noticed just how inviting it was. She pulled him close to her, bracing him against her breasts, not to mention his seat in the warmth of her legs. He found himself relaxing into her grasp, sighing to himself.

Chihiro looked up, seeing her face upside-down. He whispered, wondering if whispering was going to be "their thing* now. "This is... Kind of nice, Miu. Thank you." He had been uncomfortable before, but he was greatful that she had calmed down a little. Chihiro felt a warm smile on his lips. That smile being Miu's.

"Don't mention it little guy, you make a good pillow." Miu buried her face into his hair. Chihiro, still reeling from actual mouth-to-mouth contact, found himself glancing worriedly around the room. Everyone was looking at them.

Makoto was beaming at the sight, as well as Kaede. Both Shuichi and Kyoko silently did a little clapping motion in his direction. Chihiro started wondering how the dynamics between them were so similar, before forgetting this line of thought because _an almost naked girl just kissed me and I haven't taken it in fully._

The movie was equally boring, mostly because Chihiro had bigger problems. Two of which were still pressed into his back. Being lusted over by a goddess wasn't anything Chihiro had expected to come from this day, anyway.

As the film ended, everyone stood and looked at each other. _Ah yes,_ Chihiro thought. _This is the part where we all leave._ But Chihiro didn't find himself wanting to. Luckily for him...

"Hey, Chihiro, Kyoko, Makoto?" Kaede looked over at the three. "Me and Shuichi were talking and, like... Do you guys want to sleep over?" 

Makoto leaned in to Chihiro's ear. "What do you think?"

Chihiro looked deeply into himself. Sure, he had been nervous the entire night. But... 

"Yeah! That's good!"

"So um..." Kaede nervously glanced around. "We kinda only have two rooms. I'll take the couch with Shuichi, so uh... Haha..." Chihiro noticed that Kaede was looking directly at him. "You'll all have to share with someone. Is that okay?"

Chihiro made a sound most similar to a small, soft bird. To his mind, if he was sharing a bed with her, it's reasonable to assume that, just maybe...

"Alright!" Miu shouted, holding a hand up for Chihiro to high-five. So, he did so. It couldn't be too bad, right?

* * *

Chihiro had been sitting on top of the covers for about fifteen minutes. Miu had disappeared into the bathroom to change into pajamas, but Chihiro couldn't help but be worried. He hadn't forgotten the obvious flirting from earlier, and he was sure she might make a move or two. At the moment, he wasn't really sex-positive, so...

Turning her down might suck.

The bathroom door slammed open, and Miu casually leaned on the doorframe. Chihiro really liked her cute baggy pajama pants, but he wasn't sure how to feel about that being all she had on. This was a sure thing, as not only was she topless, but her pants sagged low enough that no underwear could feasibly hide in there.

Chihiro didn't blush. Maybe it was because he had done it so much tonight, or maybe it was because he had expected worse. For whatever reason, Chihiro just looked.

Miu clearly wasn't expecting such a little reaction, and hunched over, huffing. "I know it's not much but come on. I mean..."

At this point Chihiro did blush. Her confident demeanor had been temporarily shed. What was left was a gorgeous girl, but not the sex goddess Chihiro had seen before. A girl with bad posture and a bit of a muffin top. With tired eyes and calloused hands. But in the next moment, this real, hardened girl was replaced again, and Miu stared at him hungrily. She crawled up onto the bed, and reached out to him.

"It's okay, I know where this is going." She smirked, grabbing his shirt and pulling him close. Her other hand landed on his lower half. Chihiro grasped that hand, gripping it hard.

"I... I don't think...

"It's okay, I can be gentle..."

Chihiro pulled her hands away and held them in front of him. This might not end well, but it had to be said. "I don't think we should do this."

Miu's face was contorted into a confused expression. "But... But that's what you wanted?"

"I think you're really attractive but I don't know if-"

But Chihiro never finished. Miu grabbed both of shoulders and stared deep into his eyes. "BUT... BUT YOU HAVE TO!"

"I-I'm sorry but-"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, YOU HAVE TO DO THIS RIGHT NOW, YOU-"

Chihiro felt himself tearing up a bit, but fought it back. "Miu."

Miu got quieter, but she didn't lose her intensity. "I-I... You have to... You know..." Miu's eyes filled with tears. "You... You know that's what it takes..." 

Chihiro's ears perked up. "Miu... What are you talking about?" He couldn't hold himself back from putting his hands on her shoulders in turn. He couldn't resist doing so.

"I just... That's what it takes..." Miu held tight to him, sniffling into his shirt. "That's what it takes... To keep people around..."

Chihiro didn't have alot of time to think this over. He felt himself immediately throwing his arms around her and pulling her as close as his arms would allow. "Miu... who...?"

Miu kept crying into his chest. "A...alot...of...p-pe..."

"I... I think that I understand." Chihiro pulled the blanket around them both, and she somehow descended her head further into him, as if she might fall through his thin frame. 

He wanted to tell her so much, but he didn't have the time. After about five minutes of full on crying, Miu was finished. Chihiro looked down at her, tearing up himself.

"Thanks... I think I needed to cry, y'know?"

Miu cuddled up to him. Greatfuly, it didn't feel as sexual as Chihiro thought. She wasn't trying anything, just using him as crutch. Chihiro noticed how much more genuine she felt. He hadn't really seen before, but she must've been sucking in her stomach earlier.

"Yeah, this is nice."

* * *

"Hey... Hey, Chihiro, you good?"

Chihiro woke up without anyone in his arms. As he groggily sat up and looked around, he noticed Miu, who was sitting cross-legged and looking at him, head turned sideways like a puppy. This time, she was dressed in a long-sleeved shirt, more clothes on her than he'd ever seen. "Am... I okay? I'm not the-"

"Chihiro." Miu stared into his eyes, incredibly serious. "I need you to never mention last night."

"Wh-"

"I need you to do this for me, okay?" Chihiro stared into her eyes. Now fully awake, he wanted to give her what she wanted, he just couldn't.

"Miu... I'm still here, right?"

"Please, just-"

"Am I?"

Miu squinted and looked down into her hands. "Yeah..."

"And we didn't have sex last night?"

"No..." 

"So I want you to believe me when I say..." Chihiro softly held Miu's hands in his own. "...I don't like you just because I want to have sex with you."

"That much was clear..." Miu jerked her hands away. "Stop rubbing it i-"

"Please listen to me!"

Miu jumped, startled. "O-okay..."

"I don't like being around you because I want to have sex, but... I like being around you because I like you for other reasons."

Miu looked at him confused. "But... But I haven't done anything but flirt with you all night... What could you have seen?"

Chihiro looked directly into her eyes, and spoke, full of conviction. "I guess I just kinda... saw you."

Miu squirmed a little, her face filled with a mix of many emotions. At the end of her visible deep thinking, she finally looked back at him. Chihiro noticed that she was really blushing for the first time that night. Not a maddening, nearly fake blush of lust, but a soft, pink blush of passion.

"I think... I understand..."

Chihiro put his hands up in comfort. "I know it must be cheesy, but-"

And just like that, Miu crashed back into him, throwing both of her arms around him, sobbing uncontrollably. "I... I... Thank..." Was all Chihiro could hear. Even so, he held her close, and smiled to himself. Miu continued holding on to him, crying, yet having a mouth filled fully with a smile.

* * *

Makoto poured more cereal into his bowl. It was only eight, but he expected Chihiro to be up, being an early riser and all. The other three were eating at the table, exchanging few words. Nothing had to be said to know what everyone was thinking. Almost as a fulfilment to their thoughts, the guest room door opened. Everyone turned to see Chihiro step out into the kitchen, fingers intertwined with Miu's. The two stepped over to the table and sat down in one seat, Chihiro resting comfortably in Miu's lap.

Kaede sighed happily. "So, you two have a good night?" She asked, winking.

"Oh, yes!" Chihiro let out, beaming.

"It was more of a good morning but-" Miu rested her chin on Chihiro's head, "-either way, I think things turned out well."

Kaede nodded. "I suppose we should all be happy for you." She moved over to Miu and patted her shoulder. 

"That's fuckin right!" Miu yelled, bouncing in her seat. "You all better be plannin a party or else!

Miu laughed to herself, while Chihiro just leaned back into her. _I guess old habits die hard,_ he thought. _But I'm glad she didn't change._ Chihiro looked up at her, and she smiled back down. As he returned the smile, something hit him. _Maybe we will go further someday, but I'm glad we can just be like this now. I... hate the thought of her thinking I'm using her for... that._ _I won't ever let her think like that again, if I can help it._

And so, the two stayed. Eventually, Chihiro left, but many phone calls were exchanged, and many "I love you, bye's were held within them. And Chihiro was sure that whenever he thought of her, he thought of those moments. More came to mind when he thought of her, of course. Even so, he never let any memories leave his brain. Even if it didn't work out, he knew he wouldn't let her be used and forgotten again.


End file.
